The ordinary desk and chair includes a chair having a seat portion adapted to be positioned in the knee space of the desk when it is not being used with the back of the chair engaging the front side of the desk. The point of engagement includes scratches and blemishes which inevitably make the chair and sometimes the desk, unsightly and therefore in need of being replaced periodically.
This problem is particularly common in hotels and motels since most rooms include a desk and chair. When the desk is not being used the chair is stored away with the seat portion in the knee space of the desk and the back of the chair rubs against the front of the desk marring up at least the front face of the chair back.
Accordingly, a desk-chair combination is needed that has means for preventing the chair from being marred by the desk when the chair is stored in nesting relationship in the desk knee space.